


Petrichor

by MischievousMessrs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders era, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousMessrs/pseuds/MischievousMessrs
Summary: aka the sweet smell of rain. Originally posted to tumblr 6/2/2019





	Petrichor

It had been 17 days since they’d last had rain. A heat wave had burnt skin, browned grass and stripped the earth of moisture. Lily Evans had taken to having James Potter steal her ice cubes to snack on from the school kitchens. As a red head she tended to be struck down in this weather.The marauders were sprawled out across the gryffindor common room in various states of undress in an attempt to be cooler. Lily herself had been contemplating leaving to drown herself in a cold shower, when Remus lifted his head dramatically on the sofa.

“What is it?” Lily asked him startled.

“It’s raining” He muttered back in awe. The other marauders upheaved themselves and moved towards the open window their gaze expectant and excited.

“Don’t you smell it Lily?” James added gleefully. She looked at them all as though they were mad. But then she herd it. The pattern of light water spray followed by fat heavy droplets. The temperature dropped and the heavens opened.

She could smell it herself now. The scent of petrichor filling her nostrils. Oh how she sometimes envied their boys and their animal ability to sense changes in the weather. They left the common room and descended the stairs that would take them out in the hogwarts grounds as fast as their feet would carry them. No care was given to damp clothes and wet hair. Rain like this had never felt so pure and smelt so sweet.


End file.
